coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4083 (25th October 1996)
Plot Des accuses Claire of only looking for a reason to finish with him. Ken is horrified to find Sue Jeffers unconscious in his hotel room, after slipping and banging her head in the bathroom. As she is taken to hospital, he finds it hard to explain to the hotel management why she was in his room. Norris sees Sue being carried out on a stretcher and tells Derek. Bill tells Jim that he's sick of hearing about his divorce and accuses him of being thick and playing games just so that he can hang onto Liz. Derek phones Mavis with the news of Sue being carried out of Ken's room on a stretcher. She tells Rita; unaware that Becky is listening. Sean tries to chat Samantha up but she isn't interested. Jim tells Bill that he's right and decides to offer Liz money. Becky gossips to her friends about Ken and Sue sharing a hotel room. Alf decides to prove his fitness by taking part in the school's sponsored walk. Don advises Ashley to be masterful with Kelly. Ashley tells Kelly that he's not weak and is stunned when she slams the door in his face. Des shows Claire the empty flat over the bookies, telling her that she could pretend to move into it in case anyone spied on them for the RAF. She doesn't like the deception. Ken returns and tells Deirdre about his awful experience. Sue had to have stitches in hospital but is alright now. Deirdre finds the scenario amusing. Emily refuses to listen to Mavis's gossip about Ken. Jim gives Liz a cheque for £500 but she tells him that it's not enough and throws it back at him. Cast Regular cast *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Sue Jeffers - Romy Baskerville *Lauren Hickson - Emily Iggulden Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Jim's Cafe *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Unnamed hotel in Southport - Guest bedrooms and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jim approaches Liz with an offer he believes she's can't refuse. Ken is shocked by a discovery he makes in the hotel bathroom. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,200,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes